


Juste une petite virée

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 1x03, 1x03 rewrite, Already, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre brio, Pre-Relationship, They are tease, beth can be a good liar, boss rio, ruby annie and mick are like what the hell, sorry - Freeform, they are flirt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Suite du rewrite 1x02 : Rio et Mick accompagne les filles aux Canada (1x03 rewrite).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Juste une petite virée

**Author's Note:**

> Ce rewrite est la suite direct du précédent rewrite 1x02, mais il peux être lu indépendamment. 
> 
> Pas de bêta.

Beth avait appelé Annie et Ruby quelques minutes après le départ de Rio. Elle leur avait juste dit que le gang avait emmené Boomer et qu'elle avait besoin de leur parler de quelque chose de très important le lendemain.

~~~~~

**Le lendemain**

Les filles étaient sur le canapé de Beth, en train de boire du vin blanc.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à nous dire?" Demanda Ruby.

Beth se racla la gorge. "Il faut qu'on aille au Canada."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Annie.

"Euh…Pour un travail…Pour le gang."

"Quoi? Je croyais que c'était fini, qu'on était quitte." Dit Ruby.

"Oui, on l'était mais…ça va paraître dingue mais-"

"Va-y accouche." Dit Annie.

"Je…Je…Lui ai dit qu'on voulait retravailler pour lui." Annie et Ruby la regardèrent bouche bée. "On a encore besoin d'argent. Toute les trois."

Annie rigola, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit sa sœur qui est fait ça, normalement c'était plus son genre à elle.

"Mais…" Ruby ferma les yeux et pensa à sa fille Sara, elle soupira. "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire au Canada?"

"Récupérer un truc pou lui, mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi."

Annie chantonna. "C'est évident. Oh les filles? C'est de la drogue, caché dans le cul."

"Quoi?" Beth et Ruby eurent la même réaction.

"Bah ouais, sinon faut avaler le sachet, mais c'est pas mieux."

"Même pas en rêve, je ferais pas de trafic de drogue." Dit Ruby.

"C'est quand?"

"Vendredi."

"Non je peux pas, j'ai une inspection pour la garde de Sadie."

"Tu veux dire au type avec un tatouage tête de mort que vendredi ça t'arrange pas." Dit Ruby, en regardant Annie avec un air presque exaspéré.

"Ok, ok, mais faut que je rentre à temps pour enlever la drogue de mes orifices."

"Il a jamais dit que c'était de la drogue, ça pourrait être autre chose." Dit Beth, essayant de se rassurer.

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Annie.

"Des flingues."

"En quoi c'est mieux." Demanda Ruby, ahuri par cette conversation.

"Au moins, ça rentre pas dans le cul." Dit Annie, nonchalamment.

"Et comment on y va, on peut pas prendre nos propres voitures."

"En fait…Il viendra nous chercher."

"C'est de pire en pire."

"On va faire une virée en bagnole au Canada avec un gangster pour récupérer de la drogue et ce faire du pognon, cool."

~~~~~

**Vendredi**

Rio, ou "gangfriend" comme Annie avait décidé de l'appeler entra par la porte arrière, comme si il habitait ici. Il était accompagné de l'homme chauve, avec ses tatouages sur le visage et le crâne, a devait être son homme de main le plus proche.

"Prêtes mesdames?" Demanda Rio.

"Ouais frérot." Répondit Annie.

Rio la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Beth s'empêcha de rire, elle le regarda, hocha la tête et lui sourit. Ruby qui était terrifié ne dit rien, elle se contenta de les suivre en silence.

Beth fut surprise de voir une voiture presque similaire à la sienne, mais en même temps c'était logique, il fallait qu'ils passent inaperçu. Elle se dirigea vers la portière arrière mais Rio l'arrêta.

"Non ma, c'est toi qui conduit. Mick tu monte à l'arrière entre les deux autres." L'autre homme, donc Mick, hocha la tête.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" Demanda Beth surprise.

Rio lui donna les clés. "Ils vont pas prendre le temps de fouiller la voiture de fifi brindacier."

Beth fit la moue au surnom, mais elle continua d'avancer, ouvrit la portière avant et s'assied dans le siège conducteur et Rio dans le siège passager.

~~~~~

Le voyage n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais a avait parut une éternité pour Beth. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, et quand elle vit les douaniers, elle serra le volant.

"Détend-toi." Dit Rio.

"J'essaye."

"C'est vrai Beth, on dirait que t'as de la drogue dans le cul." Dit Annie en riant. Mick ricana. Beth leur jeta un regard noir dans le rétroviseur.

"Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous fouiller dans ce sens?" Demanda Beth à Rio. Elle était sûr qu'ils avaient une armes sur eux.

"Ils peuvent mais sa serait une perte de temps pour eux, et comme je l'ai dis, vu ton apparence, ils vont même pas chercher."

"Ok." Beth souffla un grand coup et avança, c'était leur tour.

Le douanier demanda à Beth le passeport de tous les passagers. Il les examina et les regarda tous un par un. C'est vrai qu'aux yeux d'inconnus ils devaient avoir l'air d'un groupe étrange.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire au Canada?"

"Du Shopping." "Une virée." Dirent Beth er Rio en même temps.

Beth se retourna vers Rio et écarquilla les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil au douanier et vit qu'il les regardait d'une manière suspicieuse. Beth activa son mode théâtre. Elle posa une main sur la cuisse de Rio. "Chérie, tu avais dis qu'on pourrait faire un peu de shopping aussi." Elle battit des cils.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, Beth ne put voir les visages de Ruby et Annie qui étaient un mélange d'horreur et de surprise et celui de Mick qui était amusé.

Avant que Rio ne puisse répondre et peux être tout gâché, le douanier qui les regarda bizarrement, presque choqué, lui demanda. "C'est votre mari?"

Beth rougit malgré elle. "Oh…Non, c'est…nouveau." Elle se reprit et caressa la cuisse de Rio de haut en bas pour convaincre le douanier.

Apparemment ça marcha puisque qu'il lui rendit les passeports. "Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne journée."

"Merci, j'ai hâte de faire flamber sa carte bleu."

Beth avança la voiture le long de la route, lorsque la frontière fut hors de vue, elle lâcha un souffle.

"Whaou, tu sais être convaincante B." Dit Annie, fier.

"Ouais, c'est presque flippant." Ajouta Ruby, surprise par l'audace de sa meilleure amie.

"Ouais, pas mal, mais je pense que tu peux enlever ta main maintenant." Dit Rio, amusé.

Beth retira sa main de la cuisse de Rio, comme si elle avait été brûlée, elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle l'avait laissé. "Désolé." Elle se racla la gorge. "Vous pourriez dire merci."

"Pour être ruiné après cette journée shopping?"

Beth lâcha un rire. "Nooooon. Pour nous avoir fait passer la douane." Elle était fière d'elle-même et elle voulait que Rio le soit aussi. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il secoua la tête, mais il avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Victoire! "Allez. Je peux faire demi-tour et dire à cet homme qu'en réalité vous nous avez kidnappé."

Rio ricana. "Hm, tu peux chérie mais…On est armé."

Mick sortit son pistolet argenté, il activa le chien pour montre qu'il était chargé, puis le désactiva immédiatement.

Beth fit la moue. 1 partout. "C'est pas juste."

"Oh, la vie n'est pas juste mon cœur."

Ruby et Annie se regardèrent décontenancé par ce qu'elles voyaient et entendaient. Elles avaient l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension.

~~~~~

Après un trajet d'environ 20 minutes ils arrivèrent devant un magasin de papeterie. Beth avança la voiture jusqu'à l'arrière du magasin. Beth vit des hommes chargé et déchargé pleins de cartons.

"Ok, va-y." Dit Rio à Beth.

"Moi? Pourquoi?"

"Tu veux faire tes preuves, c'est le moment."

Beth soupira et hocha la tête. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'homme que Rio lui avait montré. Après une conversation elle se retourna vers la voiture et leva les bras en signe de défaite.

Rio ferma les yeux et soupira.

"C'est pas bon signe ça." Dit Ruby, en regardant Beth revenir bredouille.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Annie.

"Il dit qu'il a rien." Répondit Beth, en évitant de regarder Rio.

Rio pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Oh parce qu'il te dis qu'il l'a pas, tu le crois?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dises."

"Si tu peux même pas récupérer un petit paquet, tu vas me servir à rien."

Beth vit rouge. "Oh c'est vrai, désolé. C'est facile à dire pour vous. Vous jouez au boss à donner des ordres et vous faites faire le sale boulot à vos hommes pendant que vous ramassez l'argent."

Rio inspira fort par le nez, il se tourna vers Beth et la regarda avec un regard noir. "Tu ne sais ni ce que je fais, ni qui je suis."

"Et vous ne le savez pas non plus." Cria Beth.

"Ok…" Annie avala, c'était très tendu. "Je vais essayer, comment il s'appelle?"

"Mike." Répondit Mick.

Annie revint quelques minutes plus tard, énervé. "Je pige pas, je croyais qu'on se comprenait."

Rio regarda Mick, qui haussa les épaules, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose Ruby intervint.

"Bon allez, fini la rigolade." Ruby sortit une arme de son sac à main. Les filles crièrent de surprise et de peur. "Détendez-vous, il est pas chargé. Je vais juste lui faire peur."

De la voiture, ils purent voir Ruby avancé avec détermination vers Mike, son pistolet dirigé dans sa direction et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, elle appuya sur la gâchette sans le vouloir. Mick hurla de douleur et Ruby de peur.

Rio et Mick se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. "Merde, elle vient de le shooter." "Putain, il était chargé."

Beth et Annie crièrent et se précipitèrent vers Ruby en courant, qui avait tiré dans le pied de Mike. Celui-ci leur dit d'aller chercher les cartons à l'arrière.

"On y va." Dit Beth qui s'éloigna rapidement pour récupérer les "paquets".

Elles revinrent vers la voiture, chargèrent les "colis" dans le coffre le plus rapidement possible et se réinstallèrent dans la voiture, leur cœur battant à tout rompre.

Alors que Ruby n'arrêtait pas de répéter "Oh mon dieu" encore et encore Beth se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable.

"Ok…Tu es devenu officiellement folle." Dit Annie à Beth.

"Je suis désolé mais…Elle lui à juste tiré dessus." Dit Beth entre deux rires.

"C'est pas drôle, j'aurais pu le tuer." Dit Ruby.

"Oh allez, tu lui as tiré dans le pied. Il va s'en remettre."

"Peux être qu'il ne pourra plus marcher." Dit Annie se sentant un peu coupable.

"Il n'avait qu'a pas nous sous estimer et nous donner les cartons dès le départ."

"Elle à raison. C'est le prix à payer pour essayer de m'entuber." Dit Rio.

"Ouep. Il recommencera plus." Ajouta Mick.

"Est-ce que c'était une sorte de compliment?" Demanda Beth à Rio.

Rio émit un bruit du fond de sa gorge. "Nah." La tension entre eux avait totalement disparue.

Beth démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la frontière.

~~~~~

Beth tendit pour la deuxième fois ce jour là leur passeport, cette fois à une douanière.

"C'était rapide."

"Euh oui…On a juste fait un peu de shopping."

"Vous avez les reçus de vos achats?" Rio fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un papier, qu'il tendit à la douanière qui les regarda en mâchant son chewing-gum intensément puis inspecta le "faux ticket de caisse". "Ça m'a l'air d'être en règle. Mettez-vous sur la voie 3."

"C'est la voix expresse?" Demanda Beth.

"Non, on va inspecter votre voiture pour être sûre que c'est tout bon."

Les filles avalèrent mais Rio et Mick restèrent impassibles. Beth se gara sur la voie 3. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se mirent sur le côté le temps que la voiture soit inspectée.

"Détendez-vous, si ils voient que vous être stressé, ils vont croire que vous cacher quelque chose." Dit Rio aux filles.

"Mais c'est le cas." Lui répondit Beth en chuchotant. Elle ajouta pour elle-même en imitant la voix de Rio. "Ils vont pas perdre de temps à fouiller la voiture de fifi brindacier." Elle soupira. "Mon cul."

"Oh mon dieu, un chien renifleur, on est foutu." Dit Annie. "Hey, coucou le petit toutou."

"Mademoiselle, pas d'interaction avec le chien."

Les filles regardèrent avec crainte les agents fouiller les cartons et le chien les renifler. Une fois l'inspection terminée, l'un des douaniers revint vers eux.

"Rentrez bien. Merci de votre patience." Il tendit à Beth leur passeport et le faux reçu.

Tout le monde remonta dans la voiture en silence. Une fois éloigné de la frontière et le panneau "Bienvenue au Michigan" franchit, Beth se gara au bord de la route aux abords d'une forêt.

Beth se tourna vers Rio. "Comment c'est possible?" Ni Rio, ni Mick ne lui répondit. "Très bien." Beth détacha sa ceinture, sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Ruby et Annie, curieuses la rejoignirent. "Si c'était de la drogue le chien l'aurait sentit, non?"

"Ouais." Répondit Ruby.

Beth ouvrit l'un des cartons. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Va-y t'attend quoi?" Demanda Annie impatiente. Elles fouillèrent le carton et trouvèrent des rouleaux de papiers cadeau. Annie en prit un et regarda à travers le trou. "Y'a un truc à l'intérieur?"

"Je vois rien, y'a rien. Y'a forcément un truc à l'intérieur." Répondit Ruby.

"Donc tu vas les laisser regarder?" Demanda Mick à Rio, qui étaient resté dans la voiture.

Rio haussa les épaules. "On va les ramener à l'usine et Elizabeth veut être impliqué de toute façon."

"Elizabeth, vraiment?"

"Vas te faire foutre."

Quand Beth déplia le papier cadeau pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien dedans et qu'elle vit les têtes hallucinés de Ruby et Annie, elle fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?" Beth tourna le papier vers elle et sourit. Oh mon dieu c'était tellement mieux que de la drogue. Elle regarda Rio. "Des faux billets."

Rio lui sourit. "Ouais. Tu peux les ranger maintenant?"

Beth hocha la tête. Elles rangèrent les rouleaux de papiers cadeaux dans un carton, fermèrent le coffre et se réinstallèrent dans la voiture. Ils retournèrent à Détroit, à l'adresse donnée par Rio.

~~~~~

Beth s'arrêta devant une grande porte de garage métallique d'un entrepôt abandonné. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si ils étaient attendus, ce qui était le cas. Beth avança la voiture à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se gara. Tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Mick se dirigea vers le coffre, les filles elles regardèrent devant elles, bouchent-bée. L'entrepôt était rempli de différentes machines et personnes qui s'occupaient de transformer les papiers cadeaux en faux billets.

"C'est un truc de malade." Dit Annie, impressionnée.

Rio frappa dans ses mains et cria, les sortants de leur transe. "Ok tout le monde, c'est la dernière livraison, alors on se concentre et on fait pas d'erreur. Vous séparez bien les billets et vous faites des petits tas bien serrés." Beth regarda Rio donner ses instructions et quelque chose se forma dans son estomac. "Impressionné?" Demanda Rio à Beth.

Elle l'était c'est sûre mais elle ne lui dirait pas. "Si vous attendez un compliment, vous l'aurez pas." Il ne lui en faisait pas, alors elle non plus.

Rio ricana. "Ok, c'est juste."

"On a fait le job, alors maintenant on va parler d'argent." Beth regarda derrière lui. "Du vrai argent."

Rio se mouilla les lèvres, il croisa ses mains derrière son dos et regarda Beth. "Combien tu veux _mama_?"

Beth réfléchit, elle se dit qu'avec 10000 chacune ce serait déjà bien, puis elle repensa à Sara, à ses…les hypothèques de son futur ex-mari, et sa sœur. Mais elle savait que si elle demandait trop, il ne lui donnerait rien.

"25000 chacune."

Rio se moqua. "Tu veux des congés payés et une mutuelle aussi. Nah chérie, tu rêves."

"20000?"

"5000."

"Quoi? C'est hors de question. 15000."

"10000 chacune et c'est ma dernière offre."

"Deal." C'était le minimum qu'elle comptait accepter alors a lui allait. Et puis ce n'était que le premier job.

"Cool."

Les filles se regardèrent, souriantes et se tapèrent dans les mains. "C'est quoi notre prochain travail?" Demanda Beth, excitée et impatiente de recommencer.

"Attend, quoi?" Ruby la regarda comme si elle était folle. "Je ne veux pas faire partie de ça. 10000 c'est suffisant."

"Tu auras encore besoin d'argent."

"Je sais, mais je me débrouillerais autrement."

"Mais…D'accord" Beth laissa tomber, elle comprit, c'était dangereux et risqué et si sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas, elle ne la pousserait pas. "Et toi Annie?"

"C'était fun, mais je crois que je suis avec Ruby. C'est trop risqué."

"Vraiment? Depuis que tu es toute petite tu fais que des co…des bêtises, tu as toujours choisis le mauvais chemin et aujourd'hui non?"

"Aujourd'hui on a des enfants. On peux pas se permettre d'aller en prison."

"C'est pour eux que je fais ça."

'T'es sûre?" Demanda Ruby.

Beth les regarda mais ne répondit pas. Tout simplement parce que c'était vrai et faux. Oui elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants et elle-même soit à la rue mais en même temps, elle avait juste envie d'être quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre que juste une femme au foyer, une mère. Elle voulait que quelqu'un reconnaisse sa valeur et si cette personne était Rio, elle en serait très heureuse.

"C'est pas grave, je peux le faire toute seule." Elle aurait aimé le faire avec elles mais, elle pourrait s'en sortir seul, elle le savait, et au final elle ne serait pas si seule, Rio serait là, elle espérait.

"Beth." "B."

"Je peux et je vous promet d'être prudente."

Annie et Ruby hochèrent la tête, elles savaient que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Beth était déterminé.

"Très bien. Mick tu peux les ramener chez elle?" Mick hocha la tête. Annie et Ruby firent un dernier câlin à Beth et suivirent Mick à l'extérieur. "Maintenant, à nous deux. Tu vas blanchir de l'argent pour moi."

"Beth hocha la tête très sérieusement. "Combien?"

"On va commencer par 20000 pour ta première fois."

"Non, combien ça va me rapporter."

Rio éclata de rire. Beth se dit que c'était vraiment un très beau son.

"10%."

"Mais ça ne fais que 2000."

Rio roula des yeux. "Toutes les deux semaines. Et si tu t'en sors bien, sans créer de problèmes, on augmentera la somme et le pourcentage."

Beth soupira. "D'accord."

"Hey, t'es pas en position de négocier."

"Pas encore." Beth aimait le taquiner.

Rio secoua la tête, il était vraiment amusé et intrigué par cette femme. "Jamais. Allez suis moi, je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer et comment tu vas faire puis je te ramènerais chez toi."

Mais Beth avait une autre idée. "Ou alors, vous pouvez me ramener chez moi et m'expliquer comment ça va se passer autour d'un verre de bourbon. On sera plus tranquille." Beth rougit sous le regard de Rio. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Pas comme ça. C'est bruyant ici, c'est tout."

"Hm. Ok alors, allons-y."

Beth commença à le suivre dehors mais se rendit compte qu'elle allait partir bredouille. "Oubliez pas l'argent qu'on a amplement mérité."

Rio secoua la tête. "Je l'ai pas sur moi. Je te le donnerais quand je t'amènerais ton premier lot de faux billets."

Beth fit la moue mais acquiesça. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une Cadillac noir. Elle s'assied sur le siège passager et le laissa la conduire chez elle en silence.

Une fois arrivé devant sa maison. Rio se gara. Une fois la porte d'entrée franchit Beth retira immédiatement ses bottes à talons et alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille de Bourbon, qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon. Elle invita Rio à s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'excusa et le laissa seul à peine une minute, puis elle revint avec des grandes feuilles de papiers, des post-it, des feutres et des stylos.

"Vraiment?"

Beth haussa les épaules. "J'aime quand c'est organisé. Bourbon?"

"Tu essayes de me saouler pour renégocier, ma?"

Beth rit. "Nooooon." Beth remplit les deux verres et lui en tandis un, qu'il prit. Elle fit tinter son verre avec le sien puis bu une gorgée, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas. "À notre partenariat."

Rio ricana. "Non, c'est moi le boss. Tu lâches jamais?"

"Rarement."

"Tu gagneras pas avec moi."

"On verra."

Très vite ils se mirent au travail. Beth se rendit compte que non seulement Rio était très sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de son business et de son argent mais qu'en plus il était aussi carré et organisé qu'elle. Très vite son planning se remplit. Rio la laissa une heure plus tard avec la promesse de revenir la semaine d'après avec les faux billets mais surtout leur récompense d'aujourd'hui.

~~~~~

Beth était sûr qu'avec le temps, ils s'entendraient bien, c'était déjà le cas, enfin même si elle ne devait pas, elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui, assez pour le taquiner et rire avec lui, et apparemment lui aussi. Peux être qu'un jour ils pourraient même devenir partenaire, mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle gagne et garde sa confiance, mais surtout qu'elle travail dur et bien. En tout cas elle avait hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie et que Rio lui apprenne les ficelles du métier.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
